The Biomedical Informatics Section:[unreadable] Interacts with NIDA/IRP investigators to develop bioinformatics applications and databases that can access, manage, disseminate, and analyze large quantities of high quality data.[unreadable] Assists in developing, researching, and/or applying computational tools to assist NIDA/IRP investigators in the acquisition and analysis of biological, medical behavioral or health data, within a specific time frame determined to be appropriate by the NIDA. [unreadable] Helps facilitate new system initiatives and changes to existing systems to meet legislative, regulatory, and departmental requirements within the specific time frames designated by each requirement. [unreadable] Conducts routine system analysis of automatic data processing resources and techniques of existing projects.[unreadable] Recommends, as needed, the implementation of new technologies that are efficient and timely.[unreadable] Provides technical and professional support to help integrate computer systems, design or acquire computer programs, configure and support networks and streamline automated data processing within the NIDAs specified timeframe.[unreadable] Integrates scientific data systems with network services and security services to foster safe NIDA/IRP laboratory collaboration and for collaboration with extramural entities, when possible integrate scientific data systems with one another and ensure design for interoperable data.[unreadable] Reports experimental findings and conclusions (in oral or written format) routinely to members of the BIS and others at the NIDA/IRP as well as presenting our findings at various scientific conferences or journals.[unreadable] Automates various aspects of clinical program at the NIDA/IRP. These include but are not limited to functions related to research participant recruiting, pharmacy, nurses, physicians, and other investigators including those at the Maryland Psychiatric Research Center.